Episode 8353/8354 (1st January 2019)
Plot Moira is confused when Matty is in a bad mood the next morning. Ryan and Irene call round to Charity's. Irene makes clear she understands Charity. Ryan tells Charity he was late because he was saving Dawn. April gets upset when she accidentally spills coffee on Billy and he shouts at her. Dawn is uncomfortable around Harriet. Rhona makes clear she isn't still mad at Dawn. Rhona offers to talk to Pearl about Dawn living with Harriet. Billy tells Ellis that he was looking out for him, Ellis makes clear he doesn't appreciate it. Matty jumps when he mistakes Cain for Isaac so Cain forces him to the garage to talk. Kerry tells Bernice that if she's so concerned over looking her age, she could get injections. Liam walks in and compliments Bernice, so she decides she doesn't need injections. Charity, Irene and Ryan talk privately about Ryan and Harriet going for Dawn. Ryan is annoyed when Irene and Charity warn him to stay away. Matty tells Cain about the assault yesterday. Matty wants Cain to help him learn how to defend himself. Matty refuses to tell Moira and makes Cain promise not to tell her. Harriet tells Dawn that she gave everything to get Dawn back. She tells Dawn to go to the church as there's something she needs to see. Moira asks Charity to reinstate Matty but she refuses. Matty is annoyed with Moira but when Victoria reminds Charity she can't run both the bar and the kitchen, Charity re-hires Matty. Liam is beginning to get annoyed by Bernice's insistence of becoming healthy. Jai tries to find a driver and rejects Billy's help. Rodney comforts Billy and reassures him he will find a job. Cain ends up revealing to Moira and Faith that Matty got in a spot of bother with a man "Hannah" went out with. Harriet shows Dawn a box full of things reminding her of the time she spent with Dawn and Will. Dawn pretends not to be affected by the box and Harriet's words but begins to get emotional when she finds a drawing she made in the box. Leanna and Gabby are also beginning to get annoyed with Bernice. Matty is angry to learn Cain has told Moira. Moira urges Matty to report Isaac to the police. Dawn snaps at Harriet, but when the box falls from Harriet's hands, she takes the drawing of their family and puts it in her pocket. Harriet tells Dawn that she can have a new life, one that she deserves, if she lets Harriet help. Moira tries talking to Matty again about reporting Isaac. Priya refuses to help Jai. Rodney tries to convince Jai to give Billy a chance. Cain asks Victoria for a picture of Isaac and where he often goes so he can go after him. Dawn finally lets Harriet help her. Victoria tells Matty that Cain has gone for Isaac. Cain waits outside The Bell and Crown for Isaac and his friends. Priya is injured when she trips over David and Liam jumps to help her. Bernice gets jealous. Dawn apologises to Charity, Irene, Ryan and Vanessa regarding Ryan's party. Dawn, Ryan and Charity snap at Pearl when she makes rude remarks about Dawn. Cain confronts Isaac and slams him against a garage door. He goes to punch him but freezes and threatens him. Isaac goads Cain but Cain walks off. Jai accepts Billy's offer and gives him a months trial. Jessie is thrilled when Billy tells her about his job but she mistakes it for a job in the office. Isaac and his friends confront Cain. They stop him from getting into the car and try to goad him into fighting. Ryan is still angry about Pearl but Dawn isn't affected by it. Irene is worried about Ryan being friends with Dawn. Pearl feels awful after Rhona and Harriet talk with her. Matty tells Moira that Cain has gone to Isaac. Cain is beaten up by Isaac and his friends. Priya flirts with Liam and Vanessa, Harriet and Rhona suggest Priya may have put it on. Dawn tells Ryan that she really appreciates Ryan and plants a kiss on his cheek. Moira phones Cain but gets no answer. In the dark, a beaten and bloodied Cain struggles to his car. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Irene Stocks - Eithne Browne *Isaac - Benedict Shaw Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar, kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior, shop floor *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Interior *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *The Bell and Crown - Car park, exterior *Church Lane Notes *This was an hour long episode. *One of Isaac's friends is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:Extended episodes